shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Pirates and Sprenger Pirates Clash:The Main Forces Appear
'Zoro-san's part' Silvers, Yoshiaki and Risa start dominating Kai, Crow and Hana. Tyson watches how slowly, his crew members are getting defeated and gets more and more nervous. Tyson:*serious face*We truly understimated those guys... Daisuke comes near Tyson. Daisuke:*smiles*It seems so...they are much stronger than we expected. Kai, Crow and Hana might actually lose after all. Tyson:*serious face*But its their fight, and we get to respect it...I am not going to interfere. Daisuke:*smiles*You wont but... Tyson:*serious face*But what? Daisuke points towards Alaude. Alaude is seen unsheating his sword and pointing it towards the 3 Mafia Pirates. Tyson:*serious face*I see...well I said that this is his fight, so its his decision to fight like that if he wants. *Alaude starts thrusting his sword in front of him very fast Alaude:*shadowed eyes*'Wind Bullets!!' *Alaude sends a large number of air bullets created by his thrusts towards Silvers, Yoshiaki and Risa *In the last second, Risa notices the bullets coming, but its too late to dodge so she takes a defensive stance *Right when the bullets would hit her, Silvers appears in front of her Risa:*surprised*What are you... *Silvers gets hit directly by the wind bullets and starts bleeding Silvers:*smiles*Dont worry about me...just acting manly. Risa:*serious face*You idiot... *Alaude starts slashing a lot of times with his sword in front of him Alaude:*serious face*I will force Sasagawa Kenshin to appear...and I will give him a reason good enough to fight me. *Alaude releases hundreds of big wind blades towards the position of the 3 Mafia Pirates Risa:*serious face*Careful guys, this attack is clearly much stronger than the one from earlier. Yoshiaki:*serious face*Much stronger...this is bad. *They all try to block the attack, but suddenly four figures appear in front of them, blocking Alaude's attacks Risa:*surprised*Huh?Who... *Before Risa could finish her sentence, the cloud of dust created by the four's suddenly arrival is cleared and its revealed that they are Sasagawa Kenshin, Hiroshi Yuusuke, Sasagawa Kyo and Shuji Yoshiaki:*surprised*You guys... Shuji:*serious face*Dont worry guys...you fought well, but you were outnumbered. Now we are going to take on this fight. *Alaude looks at the 4 Mafia Pirates that arrived and he notices Marimo Alaude:*smiles*Finally...Sasagawa Kenshin...I finally meet you, after all this time. *Marimo quietly starts walking towards Alaude Marimo:*demonic look*I only have 1 katana with me...but I think this would be enough to defeat a weakling like you. Alaude:*smiles*Calling me a weakling before seeing me fighting? *''Marimo slowly unsheats his sword'' Marimo:*shadowed eyes*You are clearly stronger than those 3...but still...you attacked them... *In an instant, Marimo appears in front of Alaude and swings his sword towards him *In the last second, Alaude moves a bit, dodging Marimo's attack Marimo:*demonic look*So you are a weakling. *Marimo swings his a lot of times, pushing Alaude back with each attack Marimo:*demonic look*'Demon's Fury!!' *Marimo swings his sword in front of him at huge speed a lot of times *Alaude tries to block the attacks, but he is unable to do it and gets a few scratches *After he realizes he cant keep up with Marimo's speed, Alaude jumps back Alaude:*smiles*So powerful...I am so happy to finally fight you!! *Alaude dashes towards Marimo *Marimo points his sword towards Alaude, then powerfully swings it, releasing a huge air blade Marimo:*demonic look*'Demon's Mountain!!' *Alaude tries to cut the air blade and clashes with it *He tries to break it, but he realizes that his sword is slowly getting cut by the air blade Alaude:*serious face*'Wind Blade!!' *Alaude gathers the wind around his sword to empower his cut, and with a huge effort, he cuts Marimo's air blade in 2 *The air blade advances after being broke in 2 by Alaude, and cuts a few rocks and trees behind Alaude Alaude:*serious face*power...can I really defeat someone like him? *While Alaude wasnt paying attention, Marimo appears in front of him and slashes him on his right shoulder Marimo:*demonic look*Be careful where you look. *At some distance from them, Yuu started fighting Takahashi while Kyo started fighting Paradox *Shuji tries to get to Tyson, but he notices that Yoshiaki, Silvers and Risa are surrounded by Sprenger Pirates members Shuji:*serious face*Damn it... *He turns towards them, but suddenly, a large number of explosions hit the Sprenger Pirates Shuji:*surprised*Huh? *Shuji notices that Shinichirou was standing on a huge rock, at some distance from them Shin:This crew is not cool at all... Shuji:*serious face*Shin...you're finally here...we really need you in this battle... *Shin jumps off the rock and starts walking towards the Sprenger Pirates Shin:Ok...cool off, captain, I got this. Shuji:*serious face*Guys...now that The Strong Five is here...we can finally go all out...lets do this!! *Each Mafia Pirate takes the stance in the picture Mafia Pirates:YEAH!! *A fishman member of the Sprenger Pirates, Axel, suddenly jumps in front of Shuji Axel:*serious face*Before you get to our captain...you will have to fight me.